thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenkins
Jenkins, also known as Galahad/Galeas, is the Immortal caretaker of the Annex. Jenkins was once a Knight of the Round Table and was over a thousand years old. Over the past few centuries, he had spent his time in the Annex doing research and experiments that will benefit the Library. Jenkins sacrificed his immortality... And the Graves of Time to save Nicole Noone, who in turn had described him to Baird as 'a Knight' in a manner which suggested it was an integral Library rank, comparable in some ways to a Guardian. He is currently deceased after having been killed by Nicole Noone. Prior to his death, he served as the wise counsel most of the time to the current Librarians as they used the Annex as their base of operations. Biography Jenkins used the Annex in Portland, Oregon to do research on artifacts. Typically insular he has begrudgingly accepted the Librarians and the Guardian into the Annex as a base of operations, originally until the Main Library was located, and afterwards to provide support to the three new librarians. He provided the librarians with information and aid, however he seemed to be afraid to get involved in the fight. This changed when Ezekiel Jones participated in the conclave and opposed Dulaque. Jenkins has a seemingly close, relationship to his father Dulaque, which is said to have spanned at least 1000 years when an 'incident' occurred. In Jenkin's words many of his past efforts to assist have resulted in blood. Jenkins has a hostile relationship with Morgan Le Fay. He told Eve Baird that Morgan should be killed, even if that meant forgoing the lives of hundreds of high school students, because she'd be responsible for thousands of deaths if she escaped. Morgana called him by the name "Galeas," which is an alternate name for Galahad. Jenkins helped to open the path to The Loom Of Fate, after Dulaque used and cut the thread. He confronted Dulaque, who was in the form of Lancelot, at the Loom, giving Flynn time to reweave the Loom, and set time back to how it should be. During the fight Dulaque calls Jenkins "Galahad", confirming his true identity. Jenkins died after sacrificing his immortality to save Nicole Noone, causing the Librarians to abandon their faith in the Library. Too late it was discovered to be all part of a plot by Nicole to destroy the Library out of hatred and bitterness. Following the restoration of the Library, the Librarians were devastated to learn that Jenkins was not restored as well. Instead, Flynn Carsen used the Toaster of Albuquerque to travel back in time to before Nicole first became Immortal and prevent Nicole from turning evil. When Flynn returned to the present, Jenkins had been restored in the new timeline. Personality "I once knew a medic with your bedside manner. Never wanted to run a mission without her." - Eve, "... And the Infernal Contract" Jenkins was opposed to the idea of the Librarians (plural) at first. He also mentioned he had a different vision than Judson. Instead of just storing the magical items he wanted to experiment with them and find out what they can do. Interestingly, this vision gets close to that of the Serpent Brotherhood who wants to use magic to change the world. Jenkins greatly respects Flynn, Judson and Charlene, and is friendly with Eve. He has developed an appreciation for Ezekiel and Jacob, but is closest to Cassie, although their relationship - fluctuates somewhat. He likes to experiment, cares immensely about the artifacts in the Library, and is skilled at interacting with other magical creatures. He is loyal, intelligent, and possesses a dry sense of humor. While clearly and firmly rooted in the past on many matters, Jenkins shows surprising pockets of modern lore, as when he stunned Ezekiel and Cassie by likening the Eastern and Western dragons' ancient feud to the "East Coast - West Coast hip-hop rivalry of the late twentieth century", clarifying to their amazement, "As Eric B. and Rakim so aptly flowed, 'I'm paid in full.'" Abilities *'Immortality': Jenkins admitted his immortal status in the episode 'And the Hollow Men'. The full extent of this ability and its source are currently unknown but Jenkins does not appear to age, (or he allows himself to appear elderly). However, in the episode "And the Grave of Time," Jenkins gave up his immortality to save Nicole Noone, as Rasputin stabbed her with Koschei's needle. In "... And the Echoes of Memory", the new timeline reverts Jenkins to his immortal status and brings him back from the dead. *'Genius-level Intellect': Due to his immortality and centuries of serving the Library as the caretaker of the Annex, Jenkins accumulated vast knowledge of artifacts, history, magic and lore. His expertise in these fields can only be rivaled by Flynn or Jacob and surpassed by Judson, the original Librarian. He is also an outstanding engineer and researcher, capable of using both science and magic/artifacts in creating useful devices to aid the Librarians in their various quest. *'Master swordsman': Jenkins is an elite warrior and one of King Arthur's strongest knights. His immortality gave him limitless time and experience into possibly studying other forms of swordsmanship. He is able to hold his own against Dulaque and the latter even mentions that Jenkins is the only knight that can match him. He is also shown to be proficient in wielding two weapons in combat. He wielded both a sword and dagger to kill the vampires who were trying to kill Jacob and Ezekiel and threw the dagger with excellent accuracy to kill a vampire during the confrontation. *'Nigh Invulnerability': Jenkins' immortality also granted him a nigh invulnerable body. He can walk through toxic levels of natural gas without any side effects. He also survived a small collapse of concrete/stone with no apparent injury. Although Jenkins is practically invulnerable to any conventional means of physical damage, he can still feel pain such as the time when he and Eve jumped off of a cliff to escaped Apep and used himself to cushion Eve, who could die on impact. He stated after they regained consciousness that even though extreme falls could not kill him that doesn't mean he is in extreme amount of pain. It is also stated that he could not be killed but can die. This could mean that any magic that could negate Jenkins' immortality can cause him to die. Appearances Trivia *According to Sir Thomas Malory's "Le Morte d'Arthur", Galahad was knighted and obtained his seat at the Round Table, in the chair known as the Siege Perilous (the Perilous/Peerless Seat - only the very greatest of all knights could sit there and not be struck down by the wrath of God), on Pentecost Sunday, "Four hundred winters and four and fifty accomplished after the passion of our Lord Jesu Christ". He was fifteen at this time. Taking 33AD as the date of Christ's Passion, that makes Jenkins at least 1543 years old. *Sir Thomas Malory's Le Morte d'Arthur also denotes Galahad as the illegitimate son of Lancelot du Lac (Dulaque). While this connection has not been explicitly confirmed on screen, the pair did share a tentative embrace after the Conclave. Additionally, during a TV interview John Larroquette did confirm that Dulaque is Galahad's father (see link below at the two minute mark). **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP8iEFlylhI#t=110.483283 *In the episode "And the Loom of Fate" Dulaque asks Jenkins "who will rule the stupid little humans?", this implies that both Dulaque and Jenkins are not human; or Dulaque believes himself greater than humanity. *In the episode "... And the Happily Ever Afters", Jenkins alluded to some sort of trouble with Santa that may have indicated a relationship with Mrs. Claus. Referring to the fae Ariel spinning very fast in the trap Flynn made, "I have never seen anything move that quickly, except the night that Gretchen and I heard Santa come home early from Oktoberfest." However, it is possible that this memory is part of a fictional history within Jenkins' own "Happily Ever After." *In season 3, Jenkins reveals that his unrequited love is for Charlene. References Malory, T.; 1469 (first published 1475); Le Morte d'Arthur; Illustrated Edition published 1985; Omega Books ltd. ru:Дженкинс Category:Characters Category:Library Staff Category:Immortals